


The True Heart

by TheDuchessUnseen



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Atlantis, Korrasami - Freeform, Multi, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDuchessUnseen/pseuds/TheDuchessUnseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This as a Legend of Korra AU based on Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sniperct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/gifts).



> This will be a multi-chapter fic. Huge thanks to sniperct's advice on casting characters and to okheshivar for inspiring me to write fanfiction in the first place. WARNINGS: blood, amputation, death.

Panic. That’s all that was going through the minds of the Atlantean Army as they raced towards Atlantis, pushing their vehicles for all they were worth. One of them glanced behind him, the giant wave seemed closer now that it was before.

“That fool!” one of them yelled. “This wave is going to destroy Atlantis!”

“We must warn King Tonraq!” Another yelled.

“Too late!” The first soldier yelled as the wave caught up to them, dragging them under the roaring water. In the sky, the great crystal that hovered above was glowing red, beams of scarlet light moving across the city. Senna, the Queen of Atlantis grabbed her daughters arm and began pulling her towards the safety of the palace frantically.

“We must move quickly your highness.” the kings’ brother told her. Nodding, she followed Unalaq, pulling Korra along. Startled, Korra dropped her favorite doll and began to run back for it; Senna stopped and turned to her young daughter.

“No Korra, we have to move quickly-” She was cut off as one the crystals red beams shone on her and changed from red to blue. Slowly, Senna stood and turned around, the crystal that hung from her neck began to float, as if being pulled by a thread towards the crystal. Her eyes shone the same blue as the crystal and as all the beams converged on her, there was a sound of crackling energy that seemed to be coming from her crystal. As the beams became one, Senna began to float slowly upwards to the crystal, her hand still holding Korra’s wrist. As she ascended, she took Korra’s bracelet with her, Korra began to cry out, holding her hands up to her mother.

“Mother! Mother come back!” she cried unable to understand why her mother wasn’t answering her. Tonraq ran up to his daughter and held her tightly.

“Look away Korra!” he shouted with tears in his eyes as he watched his beloved wife vanish into the crystal. As soon as Senna merged with the crystal, the enormous stone guardians around the city center awakened. Unalaq placed his hand on his brothers’ shoulder.

“Remember brother, our beliefs say Senna still lives.” But Tonraq wasn’t listening. In this moment all he cared about was his daughter, weeping in his arms.

In the city, chaos was running rampant. People were screaming in terror, running, tripping, and trampling over each other, trying desperately to get to the City Center. They all had seen the approaching wave and saw the enormous guardians of the city begin to move. Atlantean ships began to crash into buildings and streets as their pilots tried to land and make it safely beyond the guardians’ dome which was already beginning to form. In the dizzying cloud of ships, buzzing like flies in the summertime, four ships flew elegantly, dodging all the others, never losing sight of the closing dome. One of the four pilots looked at their leader. “We’ll be lucky to get there in time, just a few more seconds.” Ghazan thought. “Just one mistake and-”

“Look out!” Ming-Hua shouted as a pilotless ship crashed into her craft. The explosion was enough to send all four flying off their vehicles. Ears ringing, Ghazan slowly got up and looked around, his friends were all lying near him, P’li and Zaheer seemed to be okay, at least physically, but Ming-Hua; she laid in a heap on the marble ground, gasping in shock. The explosion had blown off her arms, blood oozed from the stumps and pooled around her body. Forgetting about P’li and Zaheer, Ghazan grabbed Ming-Hua, cradling her like a child, he ran beyond the safety off the dome. Once he stepped inside, he gently set her down. Quickly, he hovered the crystal that hung from his neck over each wound, then placed his hands over them. Ming-Hua screamed in pain as the crystals mysterious power began to slowly heal her wounds, glowing a faint blue, it dissolved away her ruined flesh until it reached her shoulders where it stopped. As Ghazan was healing Ming-Hua, Zaheer and P’li got up and began running to the dome.

“Come on P’li!” Zaheer shouted but the shield was closing too fast, the gap was too narrow, only one of them would be able to make it. P’li sighed sadly.

“I’m sorry Zaheer.” She said, and then shoved Zaheer forward. He stumbled through the gap right as it closed, leaving P’li trapped between the shield and the approaching wave. Zaheer pushed himself off the hard stone floor, he saw Ghazan holding an armless Ming-Hua in his arms, looking, open-mouthed at the shield. Zaheer turned around to see P’li standing on the other side, tears in her eyes.

“P’li no! We’ve got to get this open!” he shouted, looking around frantically.

“No Zaheer.” P’li told him softly, placing her hand on the shield. “I’ll be ok.” Zaheer put his hand at the same place as hers. “Goodbye.” she told him, then turned and ran towards a downed ship, she placed her crystal in the slot and began to lift off, right as the wave hit.

“No.” Zaheer said in anguish as he tried to get a glimpse of her, hoping he’d see her flying across the sky, but it was too late, the wave obscured everything. Everyone, all the surviving citizens of Atlantis were silent. Then the entire earth seemed to quake and the screaming resumed as the city began to sink. No one could believe what was happening, the shock of the almost cataclysm destroying their beloved city was bad enough, but now the sinking was too much for many, as they fainted or sank to their knees, unable to handle any more destruction. From the surface, the great wave calmed and where once there stood a glorious city, there was only ocean.


End file.
